Pretty Cure Hope!
Pretty Cure Hope 'is a fanmade series by Pretty Cure Lover 4567. The themes are hope and following your dreams. Summary ''"Follow your heart and make your dreams come true! Never lose your pretty cure hopes!" The Hopeful World,a world full of hope and dreams,has been attacked by the Kesshite,villians who plan to infect the world with despair! Legend says that the guardians of hope would come from a different universe to banish evil. To find these guardians,ancient fairies,known as the Fairies of Powers,went to Earth to find the guardians. With their luck,they found a group of girls with hearts of hope to defeat the Kesshite! The power of hope will vanquish evil with the pretty cure hearts of hopes! Legend The legend states that a new Pretty Cure team of hope will come and defeat evil. Over the years,they come from Earth to save Hopeful World. The last team consists of '''Cure Esperer,Cure Destiny,and Cure Wonder. Cure Esperer was the leader of the team and her theme color is yellow. She was described as a girl with "a heart of gold." Cure Destiny's theme color was blue and Cure Wonder's theme color is red. Not much is known about them expect they were loyal friends to Cure Esperer and protected the innocent. Not much is known about their civilian names. Characters Pretty Cures Miyagawa Amaterasu-Amaterasu is the leader of the team. She is known to be a hero to all. Whenever she sees something wrong,she steps in to make it right. She is very courageous and a older sister type to the lower grades at Kibo Ni Michita Academy. She is brave,kind,and has a big heart. She is athletic and smart as well. She believes that there is courage and kindness in everyone,evil or good. Her alter ego is Cure Inspire(Kyua Kobu suru),the Pretty Cure Guardian of Inspiration. Her theme colors are rose pink and white. Kawano Natsuko-Natsuko lives a cheerful and energetic lifestyle. She enjoys playing sports and is known as "The Queen of Sports". She tries to do things by herself and has a strong sense of responsibility. She is a tomboy and only wear dresses when there's a special occasion. She wants to help everyone in need and hates seeing people suffering. Her alter ego is Cure Goal(Kyua Goru),the Pretty Cure Guardian of Dreams. Her theme colors are sky blue and light green. Sakaguchi Hanami-Hanami is an outgoing girl who loves being outdoors. She is very confident and tends to speak her mind. She loves painting and drawing and is a top student at Kibo Ni Michita Academy at art. She finds inspiration whenever she's outside or indoors. Her dream is to become an artist and doesn't care what people say anything that hurts her feelings. Her alter ego is Cure Creation(Kyua Sozo),the Pretty Cure Guardian of Designing. Her theme colors are amber and peach. Taketa Chika-Chika is very postive no matter what. She likes to help people and sees them as her friends,not enemies. Fairies Of Power Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:User: Pretty Cure Lover 4567